


the steel that sits at heaven’s end

by Ashesandmint



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Comfort, F/F, Porn with Feelings, Post-Timeskip, Strap-On, just some smut, lysithea and edelgard be fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:40:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24825448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashesandmint/pseuds/Ashesandmint
Summary: “She remembers that look vividly, after their fight when one of them manages a confession, her or Edelgard, one of them manages to shove the other, in misdirected passion, and one of them straddles the other, as unattended want. Edelgard is on her back, looking up patiently at a defiant Lysithea, who decided what battles she could win, this one she would."Or a look into hurt people getting healed.
Relationships: Edelgard von Hresvelg/Lysithea von Ordelia
Kudos: 61





	the steel that sits at heaven’s end

**Author's Note:**

> I am not sorry for ramming in a line from the Hresvelg Eagle norse myth poem into the title! I am not!

It meant more to Edelgard then Lysithea could ever predict. She was walking down one of the corridors at the Enbarr palace, textbooks stacked in her arms when she overheard her, talking to hubert, through an ajar door. It seemed like Hubert was leaving, his hand holding open the door, he was leaving, and she told him, “My blood, they can test it on my blood first.” Lysithea immediately knew what she was talking about.

It got affirmed, when she saw Hubert slam the door on his way out, his wild eyes wilder than usual, his anger something to be avoided at all costs. When he passed her by Hubert said nothing.

“You’re here early,” Edelgard says, still fussing over some letters on her desk when Lysithea drops her books with a thud. She looked up, the Hyrm dirk she had on her desk jolted out of its place, Edelgard picked it up with her gloved hand, set it back. She couldn’t  possibly plan on having them use  _ that_. In a surgery like this nonetheless. Lysithea doesn’t flinch at the sight of the dagger, she isn’t affected by these things anymore, she wondered, briefly, why Edelgard had it at all.

“If you’re going to be a lab rat for me at least inform me first,” Lysithea wasn’t angry, if anything she sounded rather annoyed.  _ Ugh, if you’re going to try and kill yourself tell me beforehand!  _

“ Not that I was going to keep it a secret, but—”

_ Of course _ , Edelgard got to reveal and withhold as she liked.

Lysithea managed to fuss herself into anger now, and before Edelgard could continue her sentence she slammed her hand onto the desk. Edelgard looked up, her gaze serious and immovable. Like no amount of fist pounding or fussing would change her mind. Not even the winds of the north, that were said to move the mountains in the times of the ancients, could.

She remembers that look vividly, when after their fight one of them manages a confession, her or Edelgard, one of them manages to shove the other, in misdirected passion, and one of them straddles the other, as unattended want. Edelgard is on her back, looking up patiently at a defiant Lysithea, who decided what battles she could win, this one she would. The desk was an arm’s length away, she lifted herself slightly and grabbed it, brought it by the blade to Edelgard’s cheek. “What’s this doing here?” She asked, making sure to slide its blunt side ever so lightly on her skin.

Edelgard’s arousal grew, she closed her eyes and leaned into the metallic caress. The steel touched her face and told her to love. There was hardly _anything_ Lysithea would do that didn’t leave Edelgard a pliant mess. Like her whole existence turned from ordinary to cool, soothing balm on Edelgard’s marred skin. Lysithea’s touch, Lysithea’s scolding, Lysithea’s raised eyebrow.

Lysithea’s body on top of hers.

As immovable as Edelgard was in her ways, there were things Lysithea could ease out of her, could twist and turn from her grip until they became  hers, and Edelgard, doting as is, would give it. Like _she_ was the emperor and Edelgard’s charge and purpose was to fulfill her, like she was Lysithea personal retainer. Shielding her, giving her,  loving her. It was love, she knew it was, even if Edelgard has not said it, even if guilt dropped into that bucket and defiled it it was still in its essence, like the sweets of the heavens, made for her. 

It would pour and overflow, and Lysithea was there to hold what came out, give shape to the feeling left in the air and spilled on the floor. Edelgard said everything that needed to be said, she did everything that needed to be done. 

“I’m going to drive it through his ribs,” She said. With the blunt of the blade to her flesh, not cutting, not hurting, Lysithea withdrew it, flung it on the floor, held Edelgard’s jaw hard and bit down on her lip. _So this is what she wanted with that cursed thing_ , relieving them of the emperor’s uncle, with the blade he ordered to cut through Lysithea’s young, lithe, sapped body. The scars that opened up in her seemed to have sent ripples into Edelgard, causing her to absorb Lysithea’s tragedy, drink it up until her scars were hers. Edelgard’s past was her past and Lysithea’s too. And sealing it relied on what she could do for Lysithea. Lysithea went slightly soft then. 

Edelgard could not go on with this open wound in her heart, she had to close it. This seemed an effective way, Lysithea eyed the dropped dagger.

* * *

She’s sweating and panting, with the length of Lysithea’s toy sliding in and out of her mercilessly. Lysithea had her arms around her, her front plastered to Edelgard’s back and her hips slapping against her ass again and again and again. Until Edelgard arches further back into her, until Edelgard turns her head to Lysithea, begging for her lips. She wanted to come with Lysithea’s tongue in her mouth. It got like this quickly enough. During the war Edelgard would offer her treatment, tactics and everything she needed. And during the war Lysithea would take Edelgard’s extended hand, and walk beside her in her path. They were forged from the same fire, might as well burn in the same one. Lysithea touched Edelgard’s clit and started to rub it furiously.

It isn’t always like this, Lysithea taking the reigns, but sometimes Edelgard would cave, and need. And perhaps Lysithea should provide, instead of just being provided to. 

“You’re just going to take it, Edelgard?” She’d taunted her as she slid through her entrance before, easing herself into the wetness. Edelgard got so wet for her, it should be cause for embarrassment. Instead it felt celebratory. “Are you going to take me until you scream?”

Edelgard opened her eyes then, skin taught and soaked with veined blood rushing—everything, glowing from her heat, beneath her skin. Her blush looked magnificent. This, Edelgard so honest, so present, eyes hooded and mouth open on edge of spilling moans, and then Edelgard _whined_ , it made Lysithea burn. She looked so soft in her arms, kneadable into anything she wanted her to be. It would be so easy to—press into Edelgard and make her new again. “Yes.” She said, a whisper. “You’re so soft Lysithea, so gentle. How could you be such a good girl,” She bent backwards to run her lips against Lysithea cheek. Lysithea felt her hips speed up, her thrusts growing harsher. 

“No, _you’re_ soft, Edelgard. Look at you. I’m going to make you cry.” She pushed her back down onto the floor and held her there, hand on her spine and pressing, down while ramming into her as hard as she could. Edelgard smiled wide she drew teeth. Lysithea small breasts moved with her thrusts, she put one hand on her right breast, kneading it while keeping her left on Edelgard’s back.

It didn’t take long for her to lose the smile however, and have her expression distorted—something to do with pain, something to do with pale gold pleasure, ecstatic for how  _ felt _ it was. 

She remembered before when Edelgard had been taking her, gentle and right, that Edelgard had told her through happy cries and loud gasps how complete she felt, how being in Lysithea made her feel  whole,  made _whole_ again. She guesses that’s how it is, the interplay they have that spills from the past. It only makes sense, for how much Edelgard had hinged on Lysithea’s well-being, on her pleasure, on her happiness. How much Edelgard had wrapped around the sense of solidarity with her. Taking care of Lysithea meant Edelgard could breathe, could loosen herself from mutated guilt that draped over her shoulders and ribs. Maybe driving the blade into Arundel had saved Edelgard of the dagger stuffed in her own heart, tucked in there ever since she found out this girl suffered  because of her, as a test rat for her. So when Edelgard is flat on her stomach, panting and very much close to tears, Lysithea drops down on her, next to her ear and breathes against her, “Do you feel whole, Edelgard?” She says. And Edelgard comes dripping on the cock and the ground beneath.

No tears had fallen out of her eyes then. But when she catches her breath and turns around, motions for Lysithea to fall on top of her, she takes the embrace and wraps around Lysithea while touching her fingers to her heart. Then lysithea looks up and sees one tear, this one she knows, is from her better self, this is Edelgard happy with her. Happy she’s not rotting beneath soil and amongst the insects of the earth. Lysithea is alive and well, and Edelgard thanks not the goddess but Linhardt, and Hanneman, and Lysithea herself, for not _punishing_ Edelgard with the loss of her. She had stayed, and fought, the enemy in the battlefield and the enemy in her body. And it worked, Edelgard’s help and sacrifice had worked, and she’s here; the emperor of all of Fodlan can finally have her reprieve, the open gashes in her can be closed now. Skin on skin and something melded into place and sweet now.

And Edelgard can finally seal closed her open skin, sitting at the end of paradise.

**Author's Note:**

> Well here’s the just some smut no one ordered, but! Enjoy! Let me know what you think!


End file.
